I Believe in You
by Lithium223
Summary: It's late one night, and Arcee tries to save Rodimus from his doubts


I meant to work on my two chapter fics and ended up doing this one instead, not exactly sure how that happened. but enjoy this anyway

the usual disclaimer: i don't own transformers, never have never will *sobs quietly in corner*

* * *

It was quiet in the halls of Autobot City. Usually Arcee would be ecstatic over a visit to Earth, but lately the only thing she could feel was frustration and empathy. Arcee would never admit that she preferred Earth over Cybertron. She knew the reconstruction of their home planet was important to most of the Autobots, but her memories of Cybertron were foggy and distant. They were nothing more than lingering ghosts. Her memories of Earth, though, those were strong and vibrant, rich with color and life, and more importantly where she met Roddy.

However, leadership had not been kind to the young Prime. For months now, Arcee watched as the excitement and energy that defined Hot Rod became buried under the pressure and responsibility that was Rodimus. That's why being on Earth was so difficult now, despite her love for it. Many of the older bots that served under Optimus Prime had chosen to stay on Earth and they were…skeptical of Roddy's abilities as leader. It was no secret that they often questioned him and compared him to Optimus when they thought he wasn't listening. But Roddy knew what they were saying and sadly, was beginning to believe it.

It made Arcee clenched her fists as she continued her walk to the new Prime's quarters. Roddy was worthy of the matrix, why else would he be chosen to be Prime? She believed in him. She knew Rodimus would do great things, she could feel it. All she wanted was for Roddy to believe in himself.

Arcee stopped in front of the door of Roddy's quarters. She briefly wondered if she should knock or just enter. Going with the latter, she punched in the code and entered the dark quarters. Looking around the main room, it was clear that the flame colored mech wasn't there. Arcee went to the berth room, knowing Roddy would be there.

And there he was, just as she predicted. The sight that greeted the pink femme was a common one that broke her spark every time she saw it. Rodimus sat on the edge of the berth, hunched over, his hands covering his face as he wallowed in his inadequacy.

Arcee went to the Prime. She went to her knees before him, resting her palms against his wrists. "Roddy," she whispered, pulling his hands away from his face. "Look at me."

Rodimus onlined his optics to take in the fair features of the femme before him. He could see the worry in her crystal blue optics. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. "I'm fine, love."

"You always say that." Arcee replied. "Roddy I want to help you, but you got to let me in."

"You do help me Arcee," the flame colored mech chuckled, resting his helm against hers. "You keep coming back to me despite…despite everything."

"Stop that thought right there," the femme commanded, her tone sharp. "There's nothing wrong with you Roddy. You're doing fine. Don't think for a second you're not."

"But I'm not Optimus."

"You don't need to be Optimus. You just need to be you, Roddy. The matrix chose _you_. You are Rodimus _Prime_. _You_ are who we need to lead us, not Optimus."

Rodimus sighed. Silently, he pulled Arcee off the floor as he leaned back, allowing them to lie on the berth. He cradled her close as their EM fields merged. He basked in the feelings of love, pride, and conviction that radiated from the small frame against his.

Arcee laid in silence wrapping her arms around Rodimus, enjoying the connection, knowing that Roddy needed it just as much as she did. With their fields meshed together, he could not hide his thoughts. She could feel, his love for her, his gratitude and awe that she believed in him when he could hardly believe in himself. And sadly, she could feel his lingering doubts.

"It's alright Roddy," she murmured. "Everything will be alright. You will do what is best, I know it."

"How?" the young Prime asked. "How do you know?"

"Because, silly," the femme replied, kissing him. "I have faith in you."

"Primus, I love you." Rodimus said, pressing his face against her neck to nip and lick at the tender cables.

Arcee smiled at the affection. She knew her lover wasn't perfect. No bot was. But she knew him and knew that he had the power inside him to do great things for their people. She believed it with every molecule of her body and spark.

She saw the fire and compassion Roddy had when he was giving orders during a battle or during diplomatic sessions with the humans or other species. And she wasn't the only one. Ultra Magnus saw it, Kup saw it, Danny saw it, Pit, even Springer could see it.

So why couldn't Roddy see it?

She didn't care if it took her a million years, she wouldn't rest until Roddy saw himself the way she saw him.


End file.
